Laura and Taylor Behind The Scenes
by Takara312
Summary: Portrays a fictional relationship between Laura and Taylor on and off set. Rated M for sexual content
1. First scene

Taylor POV

Fuck she's gonna notice. Laura stops for a split second and looks at me. Its our first scene together and I'm already turned on with how attractive she is. This isn't even a fucking sex scene. Fuck. Even though she obviously noticed I'm completely wet she doesn't stop moving her hand in my pants for the camera. A slight smile is formed on her face, as she slips her hand inside my underwear. What is she doing, I'm definitely not going to make her stop though. The more she plays with my clit the further she is pushing me over the edge. I realise that I'm making this 'acting' seem way too genuine for the camera crew and make a subtle shift signalling to Laura that she needs to stop. The scene is finished and we go off for a break. I walk away quickly towards my room, I can't face Laura right now.

"Taylor are you okay? Most of the crew is looking for you, we are meant to be filming another shot" Shit how I am supposed to go out and act like nothing happened. Laura walks into my dressing room and seems slightly awkward. We had known each other for about three months now and have actually had become quite good friends. On the surface she seems straight to the point and direct although after getting to know her I discovered her more gentle side. "Taylor we are going to have to talk about what happened earlier." I don't even know what to think about what happened earlier let alone talk to her about it. "Yeah I know, lets just go film this shot and we can discuss this later." I was so thankful to discover the shot we were filming was a couple of lines and then we were let off for the day.

Laura POV

"Taylor wait up! We need to talk." I don't want things to be awkward with Taylor and I. I had really gotten use to our close friendship and that was not something I was going to lose. "Look Laura, I don't even know what to say about what happened today"

"I am just going to be completely honest with you Taylor, I reckon I enjoyed that scene just as much as you did."

"Fuck Laura, this is just getting more and more complicated."

"Lets go back to mine now and we can talk, rather than stay on set discussing this." It wasn't unusual for Taylor to come back to mine after a full day of filming and we recap on the day while enjoying take out.

I let Taylor in and asked if she wanted to order something for dinner, but she said she was fine with left over lasagne my mother had made. She was more of a fan of my mothers cooking than I was. I heated us both up a plate and we sat down to eat together. Taylor finally clears the awkward silence by apologising "Laura I'm sorry, I don't even know.. I mean I never expected that to happen"

"Neither did I, I guess it was just my natural charm" I chuckle in a sarcastic tone.

"haha very funny. But seriously Laura what is going on with us now?"

"Tay I'm not gonna lie, seeing you really turned on today made me want you" A shy smile forms on Taylor's face and we find ourselves staring into each other eyes. I can't contain myself any longer and I push Taylor's hair back behind her ear and lean in slowly. The pace of our kissing increases and we both get up and head towards the bedroom.


	2. Quick Escape

**Short little chapter, felt like updating this story. Please review this story if you want me to keep writing it.**

Taylor POV

As I wake up lying comfortably in Laura's arms I start to unravel the previous night's events in my brain. This is just way too much to take in, one day on set and I'm already in the bed of my co-star, I decide to slide out from under Laura's arm and make a quick exit. I plan to grab a coffee as I'm sneaking out the door hoping it'll help me to process what just happened. The scary part is that although I was dying to get away a part of me wanted to stay and have Laura cuddle me longer.

Laura POV

*Bang* What was that! I roll over and notice that Taylor is gone, so I decide to send her a text to check she was okay.

Laura: jeez you couldn't get away quick enough you had to slam the door? Was it really that bad last night?

Taylor: Sorry. Just needed to clear my head, that's all.

Laura: So, I'll see you on set today?

Taylor: I've told Jenji I'm gonna need a couple of days off, caught whatever cold is going around.

Laura: Tay, are we okay?

Taylor: Yeah, we're fine. I'll see you in a few days :)

Ever since Taylor and I met we'd been talking most days. I really enjoy the friendship I have with her, but I also really want to keep exploring what we've started now. I guess she probably doesn't think of me as the relationship type. Which I guess is a fair call, although its different with her. I have never dated a woman before, I've been with several guys nothing serious though. I know Taylor has had a couple of serious girlfriends, so maybe she's scared to be with a 'straight girl'. All this thought tossing in my head is painful, if only I could just go and see her now to talk this out.


End file.
